Pieces of the Puzzle
by Deathtiger
Summary: rated M,Do not read if you are offended by Excessive Violence, Sexual Violence, Horrifying depictions of torture etc and Launguage...UPDATE! Wired Shut will finish up next chapter, I will be releasing a double chapter if possible,I'll try my best.
1. Default Chapter

Pieces of the Puzzle

A Saw Fan Fiction

RATED M for language, Sexual Violence, Disgusting verbal Imagery, and Horrific Themes

Chapter I

Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock

Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock 

"We just had to get a fucking Grandfather clock, huh?" Exclaimed Norton to his wife. Molly sat there ignoring his bitching, for she was used to it by now. The yelling, the fighting, but there was one thing she could never admit to, the abuse. She tried so desperately to hide the scars, the bruises, she tried to cover them up, but there were so many, she couldn't hide all her secrets. Yet he always gets away with it, it was Self Defense! You would hear, THIS BITCH TRIED TO KILL ME! But that was 1 year ago, the scars were healing nicely, and everything seemed peaceful again. Then he started drinking, partying, and the abusement began again. She could never leave him though, she married him, and what would her parents say? Or at least her father, her Parents had the same type of relationship, she remembered growing up, She remembered being confused, why would a daddy hit a mommy? It sticks with you for the rest of your life.

It was 10:30 at night, when Norton told his wife to get in bed. She always did what he was told, for fear of him, Talk about Sleeping with the enemy. Molly closed her eyelids looking for peace, but was knocked awake by Norton's Sexual appetite. He was feeling up her thigh, which meant two things, either he wanted sex or he wanted a beer, or both. She would do neither. She quickly slapped his hand and got out of bed. Norton got up, furious and slapped her in the face. "Listen, Bitch! I'm the man, I'm the master and when I want something I get it, so no little slut is acting against me!" Molly heard enough; she picked up the lamp on her bedside table, like a sword, preparing to thrust into the demon-like snake that her husband had become. "No one tells me what to do," Screamed Molly, "I'm Tired of this shit" She tossed the lamp at her so-called lover's thick head, but with one swift movement, he dodged it, and it shatter against the wall. He picked up a piece of the broken light bulb, and began to cut her and her nightgown. As he held her down, she could feel his hot breath on her body, his sick essence spreading across her warm flesh. A quick punch in the face, and molly went unconscious.

Molly awoke in the laundry room; tied to a chair, duct tape and everything. But why was she naked? _No, _She thought to herself, _He did it again. _He was staring at her though the hole in the door. Her blood on his face. He was laughing, _that fucker is laughing. _ He opened up the door, holding that same bit of glass that he used for his maniacal ecstasy. "If you ever disobey me again, ever, then its going to be a lot worse, Your sleeping in here tonight Bitch." He shut the door again, leaving Molly to her tears. As he slept that night, he had no idea he was being watched by a ghostly figure, hiding, in his bathtub. A whisper, _Let the Games begin._

Author's Note: I'm not really this sick in real life, I just felt, that I needed hatred towards Norton that everyone could feel. It will be all better when Jigsaw comes. Or is it…Find out…. And please leave opinions, but not flames.


	2. A New Issue

Ch.2

Flickering Lights

_I do not own SAW, Lion's Gate does, but these Characters are mine, except Jigsaw._

Roger Townsend was normal guy. Lived in a nice suburban house, had a wife and three kids, but what did Jigsaw want with him. Lt. Shane Davis swiveled his chair around to look out the window. _Nice Day_, he thought, _It's like god chooses the days where i'm most busy._ The Lt placed his hands behind his head, and leaned back in his chair. Roger has been missing for 7 days, and the only clue they recieved, was a video. A strange faced man, sort of distorted had appeared on the screen, his face, sort of liquified paper, a child's plaything. More than that, it was a puppet, a "Child's Play" like doll, that you expected to attack. _Odd, Very Odd, he never explained why he wanted Roger, Why, Why? _Shane had been hunting him down for months, he had seen what Jigsaw was capable of. A few weeks back, he came across a room, and inside, blood, lots of blood, and rusty old chains...What has he been doing? Jigsaw was responsible, that's for sure, but there wasn't a motive. _Motive,_he thought, _Serial Killer term, but Jigsaw is not a Serial Killer, he gets them to do this, he has no other part, then seeting up the grim playing field. _

He took out his wallet, and stared at pictures inside. _My son...Why did you kill him...Jigsaw.._

_Author's Note: _Thought it would be a one chapter wonder huh? Nah, had to continue...don't worry, Norton's getting what's coming, but your not going to expect how... hehehe


	3. Forgotten

Ch.3

Forgotten

In a forgotten room, in the rusted shower, with the smell of decay drifting across the room like a music, invisible but everywhere. You couldn't see, but you could smell it, to the point of gagging wouldn't do much. Suffacation. Chained to the shower head by his wrists, Nortonknelt at the base of the tub,unconscious, drifting in and out of a horrible nightmare, for which couldn't escape. He leaned forward as he woke up, and slid backwards. the rusted chains cutting his hands as he felt his head hit the bottom. he gasped, but his lungs filled with an unknown liquid, but for sure it was a rotten substance.

He shot his head out of the murky water, and emptied his lungs, he emtied his lungs all over the floor and himself. Floating in the waste, was a key. He unlocked himself from the chain and stepped on the floor. _Too easy..._ but what was he complaining about, he had no idea what the fuck was going on. He had no idea where he was,who did this to him...scratch that...somehow his wife was involved. _Yeah, the little whore did this to me...stupid bitch...I'm going to kill her. _Norton studied his surroundings. It looked to him like an Old men's locker room or some shit like that, "speaking of shit, what is this stuff?" he tried to wipe off the binding grime, but it only spread it more evenly across his arm. He stared at his writs, minor cuts, nothing big, he's done worse to others. He dug through his pockets for a cigarette, but even better, finding a cellphone. "Holy fuck, I'm saved!" He turns on his cellphone, and stares at the screen. "Fuck, I only have enough for one call, a short one."random numbers, punching them in a panic,he dials, anxiously waiting for rescue. _RING...RING...RING...RING..."_What the fuck!" _I'm sorry your call cannot be completed as dialed, please hang up and try again. _Dials another number, "Come on people, let me though!" _STATIC STATIC, STATIC. _Nothing, Norton angrily stared at his cell phone, no battery left. In anger he threw the phone against the wall, it breaking into several pieces. For the first time in his life, he felt helpless, there was nothing he could do, no one he could contact, no one is going to come. He despretly searched for cigarettes, but finding now, a tape recorder.

_CLICK_

_"Hello Norton..."_ he dropped the tape recorder, "What the fuck?" _"yes i know who you are, and also where you are, but where you should be is the question. I can see you..."_ The voice shot a shiver down his spine, someone, someone, someone...knows...they know what he did...but who? Who is this? "_I have a game, and i want you to play, the game will begin, win you find the the key to your happiness...On your mark...get set...go." CLICK_

Author's Note: I'm really sorry about last chapter it was really short, and i think i've made up for it. R and R


	4. Wired Shut Part One

Ch.4

Wired Shut(Part 1)

_You took him from me...my one, my only, my son._ Two years have passed since Lt. Davis's son was brutally killed, but yet the murderor was never convicted. _He was forced...to kill another_

(How Levi Davis found his way to Jigsaw)

_Pop!_ The champagne's cork flew across the room as a gush of foamy liquid fell upon the floor. People laughing, smiling, generally signs of a good time. Newly High School Graduate Levi Davis was sipping his glass of "bubbly", watching the girls go by. One turned at him and smiled, with what seemed to be a twinkle in her eye, a magic light drawing men to their doom. What did he care? No more school! Not in his dad's opinion, Top of his class at UCLA, and still going at his Master's degree. The night before this joyous event was...how to put it...harsh. An argument about college, and the future, and being a smartass as Levi was knowned to be, he made the situation worse.

Levi raised himself from the chair, and headed towards the restroom. reaching deep inside his pockets, he pulled out a small case, full of diffrent colors and sizes of pills. Levi took a large red pill and swallowed it greedily. _Easy does it, don't want to take too much. _he stared at his face, looking at what he was, what he had become, his mother would be so ashamed of him, if she actually cared. Heading outside, he stumbled along the stone path, hobbling over at every uneven step, inching his way to the parking lot. The Parking lot turned blurry, as he stepped towards what seemed to be his car, he placed his hand on it, for balance. BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _The fucking car alarm..._ the sudden realization pushed him to the ground, like he was pulled down, faster than gravity he fell onto the ground, and the world stood still, and the blackness over took him.

_Cold...Fear...What is this feeling?_

End Part One

Author's note: Im at a road block so while i figure it out, I'll put it at a two parter!


	5. Wired Shut Part Two

(Author's Note: I still haven't seen SAW 2, but I've been told that the stories are similiar, but this story was worked on for a long time, so i don't own Saw or Jigsaw, but the characters that are mine are of course mine. It may take me awhile to work on more chapters, but I will try harder!)

The Story continues...

Wired Shut Part 2

_Dark...Is it wrong to be afraid of it? The Nightmares that persist through your mind as you sleep as a child, the dark is the main suspect, it may be caused by the 5 senses, but it only adds onto the fear of the unknown...the dark...why can't i see?_

Levi jolted from his unconscious state. The room was pitch black, although a small track of light was visible, Levi brought himself to his feet. What the hell happened to him? The question plagued his mind, looking for an answer that wasn't available at the time. He felt his body over, to check if anything was missing, you never knew if the legends were true or not. His eyes felt swollen, he tried to open them, and a sharp pain surrounded him. "What the fuck!" he said loudly, not sure if anyone could hear him, or if they would want to help him at all. He fell aginst the wall and felt a large burning sensation, Levi screamed in agony, the walls were like a furnace! But why can't he see! He screamed again, whatever the joke was, he didn't care for it, he wanted out. A cold feeling crept on his neck, a somewhat soothing sensation, and then it gripped around him, Levi screamed! "Woah, calm down buddy, I'm not going to hurt ya." A familair voice he thought, but was still confusing. "Where the fuck am i?" The other guy sighed, "I don't know either, and i don't know why we're here." His voice calmed Levi, but his tone was unsympathetic, Levi might be blind right now, but he can see through any pathetic tries to lie, the only useful trick his dad had taught him. Levi cleared his throat, "What's your name?" The man's breathing became irregular, "I'm not supposed to say." Levi knew he struck a nerve, so he started staggering where he thought he was, and tried to follow him. "C'mon man, tell me, we're both in this situation together, you need to tell me this shit." The guy coughed and ecame quiet. Levi listened closely for where he went, but unsure aout his exact location. He felt the man reach into his pocket and remove the object that had settled in there. _Click, _the crackle of a tape had egun, Levi confused, listened in. _Hello Levi, I've been watching you for awhile. Did you take those pills because you were sick? or because you wanted to forget. If you truly wanted to forget, forget the man that's in the room with you. If he helps you, he will kill you. The only true sickness in this room, is in your friend, but its much more than skin deep. Click.. _Levi cleared his throat again, "What the hell does that mean?" The man was silent again, "Please forgive me." Levi was confused, "Forgive you for what." Levi could hear him coming closer, so he backed up into the wall, the pure terror he felt in his heart, washed over the sizzling skin on his neck. The man brushed against his eyelid, with a cold metal object. Levi screamed again, "Forgive you for what?" The manbreathed in, "For this."

To be continued


	6. The Story continues

Ch. 6

Author's Note: Wired shut will continue soon, but for right now, I have some familiar characters that are back. Once again I do not own Saw or Jigsaw, but the rest of the characters are mine. (Warning: This chapter contains a little spoiler! So if you haven't seen SAW, do not read ahead, unless you don't want to watch SAW, then why are you reading this?)

Ch. 6

The Story Continues

Norton sat against the wall, helpless. He grabbed his wrists, which weren't bleeding anymore, but still hurt nonetheless. He kept staring at the broken cell phone, which he broke in a fit of rage. "Still no cigarettes!" He yelled loudly, he was not in a good mood, and he couldn't help being angry. He felt betrayed by the world, and everyone in it. But who was the man on the tape? Key to Happiness? What the hell could it mean? He still shuddered when he remembered that voice, the same voice that Lt. Shane Davis wanted to find the person behind it.

The lt. had been swamped with work, since his son's death. The media surrounding him and Jigsaw. Jigsaw, the name still gave him Goosebumps. He had been looking for this guy for a long time. Ever since he got involved on his first case of carnage. When he arrived at the scene, he saw the horrifying scenery. An old bathroom, with some unfortunate visitors. A man laid on the floor, with his head been bashed in. But the guy lying on top of him had the horrified face, like he had died in shock. Then his attention went down to his feet, there way a chain around his foot that was connected to a rusty pipe. There was an electric current connected to this chain. _He was electrocuted through the chain. _In the middle of the room was a huge pool of blood, but no body. This was not a normal murder scene; they didn't seem injured otherwise than the obvious details. "Sir!" A younger man came running into the room, with a horrified face. "What is it?" The younger man breathed in heavily, "We found two other bodies, both in the hallway ahead." Knowing this was his call, he told the investigators to keep recording what they found, so he could check this new scene. Not knowing, of the cold blooded sensation his life would be affected by. He arrived in the hallway, and for the rest of his life, he couldn't forget the site. One of the victims was missing a foot, and had apparently died of blood loss, because the floor was covered in blood, and the stench! _Jesus Christ, what the hell happened here?_ He didn't want to stay at the scene any longer, so he stepped outside to get some fresh air, still oblivious to the carnage that lurked ahead. Now here he is, on the trail of Jigsaw again, and now he was getting closer. Roger Townsend had gone missing, and the police were baffled, no signs of foul play, no suspects, Roger was a recluse, he had no human interaction for months, paranoid and confused obvious. The only way someone would notice he was gone, was if they didn't see the newspaper come in, and there was a stack gently piled on top of each other. It didn't make much sense, but the whole chaos and the stress that was brought on from the lack of clues, reeked of Jigsaw. The lady that reported him missing, didn't seem to care at all, but was more performing her neighborly duty, she seemed the type, at the interrogation, she didn't have the motive nor the time to commit any crime against the man, in fact she had never been near his house! So with no support, she was gone, but the Lt. knew what was happening here, Roger was duing something terrible or selfish, and Jigsaw now has him in his grips.

So much destruction…So much pain…for what purpose does this bring? A sick lesson from a sadistic tutor. For god sakes Jigsaw, why can't you stop intervening with other people's personal lives, and live your own?

(Author's Note: I bet by now, you really want to hear what happened to Roger. Well, guess what? It's coming soon! Norton will be back next chapter. BTW, I would like to thank all of my readers who have supported me reviews, and I also appreciate how eager some are to hear more, and for this, I will try to update more often, but thanks again for all the support!)


End file.
